The Missing Lamb
by Aleunaf Acsis
Summary: Kisah tentang Takami yang berusaha melindungi seorang wanita. Perhatian ini pake OC lho...  chapter 4 update!
1. The Lamb

Hai semuanya! Saya Aleunaf!

Saya kali ini akan membuat fic tentang Takami.

Karena saya tidak tau di dipasangin sama cewek yang mana jadi saya buat OC.

Yaoi? Saya lagi tidak selera.. hahhah!

Mohon maaf ya kalau agak kurang bagus.

Selamat membaca!

Kita mulai saja ya!

**The ****Missing Lamb**

Chapter 1

_**The Lamb**_

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Takami's POV**

Fyuh… Lelah sekali, hari ini cuaca sangat bersalju tapi pelatih terus memaksa kami untuk latihan. Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat pepohonan yang daunnya sudah tidak ada.

Aku menikmati minuman hangat yang diberikan Wakana kepadaku. Kupejamkan mataku, kunikmati waktu istirahatku yang sangat sedikit ini.

1 menit...

2 menit...

MBEEEEKKK!

"HAAAH?", aku langsung membuka mataku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. SEEKOR DOMBA?

Aku sedikit curiga dengan domba itu, dia masih kecil tapi sudah berkeliaran sampai kesini. Ada apa dengan pemiliknya, tega sekali dia membiarkan anak domba yang masih lemah berkeliaran sendirian. Aku menatapnya sebentar, lalu mataku terpaku pada kalung bulat yang dipakai oleh anak domba itu. Kalung bulat yang ditengahnya terdapat bentuk bintang. Kupandangi terus kalung itu...

"Merry? Merry! Dimana kau?"

Kudengar suara serak memanggil nama Merry, ketika kulihat kebelakang ternyata ada seorang pria tua yang kelihatannya sedang kebingungan. Aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi pria tua itu.

"Kek, apakah kakek sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Aku sedang mencari anak dombaku yang hilang bernama Merry, apakah kau melihatnya?"

"Ah! Anak domba ya? Dia ada disana kek."

"Terimakasih banyak anak muda. Tuhan memberkatimu."

"Sama-sama kek."

(***)

**Author's POV**

Diluar sedang turun salju yang lumayan banyak. Lebih nyaman kalau menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan sambil minum teh. Tapi bagi seorang gadis yang bernama Maria Clarence ini teh tidak akan cukup.

"PAK! MINTA SATU BOTOL LAGI!", hampir semua orang di bar menoleh ke arah Maria.

"Baik nona kecil. Apakah nona kecil baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya nona kecil sudah mabuk berat."

"Berisik! Berhenti memanggilku nona kecil! Aku ini sudah besar tahu!"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mabuk."

"Tch! Pergi kau pak tua!"

GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!

Maria langsung menghabiskan satu botol sake dengan sangat cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian dia merasa pusing. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Maria jalan sempoyongan menuju ke rumahnya.

BRUAK!

Maria menabrak seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut model ponytail berwarna coklat.

"MARIA-CHAN? Kau mabuk?", gadis itu tak lain adalah Wakana.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya bertanya-tanya kepadaku!", karena mabuk Maria jadi tidak mengenal Wakana, padahal mereka sekelas.

"Maria-chan...kau memang mabuk."

"Tch! Dasar gadis kecil sok tau! Pergi sana!"

"MARIA-CHAN! INI AKU WAKANA!", Wakana jadi berteriak karena terus-terusan dihina oleh Maria.

"Huh? Wakana? Maafkan aku ya, kupikir kau orang lain. Hahahah~"

HYUUUNG~

Tubuh Maria jatuh, Wakana berusaha menopangnya tapi tidak bisa, tubuh Wakana sangatlah mungil sedangkan Maria postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan berisi.

"Maria-chaan! Kau berat sekaliiii. UKH! Nafasmu juga tidak enak. Pasti kau banyak minum."

"Huh? Zzzzz..."

Karena tidak bisa membantu Maria menuju ke rumahnya Wakana menunggu di kursi sebuah taman bersama Maria yang sedang tertidur pulas. Karena telah lama menunggu dan Maria tidak kunjung bangun Wakana memtuskan untuk menelpon Shin.

...

NUT NUT NUT...

"AH! Aku lupa! Shin tidak bisa menggunakan hape. Jangan-jangan yang dipegangnya sekarang sudah hancur. Aduh! Aku benar-benar lupa."

Wakana tidak bisa terus menyesali kelupaannya dan langsung menelpon Sakuraba.

"Halo Sakuraba. Apakah kau bisa..."

"AKH! Tidak! Jangan tarik jaketku! AKH!"

NUT NUT NUT...

Wakana sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Sakuraba yang baru ditelpon olehnya. Wakana baru ingat lagi kalau Sakuraba sangat terkenal, pasti dia sedang kesulitan menghadapi para gadis yang mengejarnya. Lebih tepatnya mengeroyokinya.

Wakana belum putus asa, dia mencoba menelpon Otawara. Berhubung badannya besar, pasti bisa menggendong Maria.

"Halo, Otawara..ini aku, Wakana."

"Oh, ya. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau kemari untuk membantuku?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sedang ikut perlombaan memakan daging 10 ember. Maaf sekali ya. Aku harus menang!"

NUT NUT NUT...

Tidak ada cara lain, Wakanapun akhirnya menelpon Takami. Dia pasti mau menolong.

"Halo Takami. Bisakah kau menuju ke taman di dekat supermarket yang menjual kacang-kacangan?"

"Oh, boleh. Memangnya kenapa Wakana?"

"Kau harus melihat sendiri dan membantuku."

"Oke, baiklah."

"Terimakasih"

NUT NUT NUT...

Takami langsung dengan cepat menuju ke taman yang dimaksud Wakana. Dia melihat seorang gadis tertidur di pangkuan Wakana.

**Takami's POV**

Aku melihat seorang gadis tertidur di pangkuan Wakana, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di sekolah, tapi kapan ya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Wakana, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Anu.. Takami, bisakah kau menggendong Maria? Dia tadi mabuk berat. Aku tidak kuat menggendong sampai rumahnya."

Maria?...

Ah, aku ingat. Gadis di Ojo yang sangat terkenal karena kebandelannya. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi, tapi karirnya sudah mulai memudar sekarang, jadi dia sering mabuk-mabukan. Aku sedikit kasihan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, akan kugendong dia."

"Terimakasih Takami."

"Sama-sama."

Kuangkat Maria ke punggungku. UKH! Dia cukup berat. Mungkin menggendong Maria bisa kujadikan sebagai latihan tambahan.

Wakana memberikanku petunjuk tentang keberadaan rumah Maria, ia pulang duluan karena masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaan manager. Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju ke rumah Maria. Sesampainya aku di rumah Maria kusndarkan dia ke tembok depan rumahnya dan membangunkannya, "Maria...Maria..."

"Huh? Hoam!~ dimana aku?..."

Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, dan dia seperti kaget melihat wajahku...

**Maria's POV**

Seorang pria membawaku pulang ke rumahku. Sebenarnya siapakah pria itu. Aku terus berpikir..

Ah! Dia adalah anak American Football, seorang quarterback yang bernama Takami. Tapi untuk apa dia mengantarkanku pulang. Seharusnya aku pulang sendiri, tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Wajahku memerah, aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan pria. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, tapi aku tidak berani mengakuinya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Jangan-jangan kau adalah pemerkosa ya? Akan kulaporkan kepada polisi!",aku memarahinya dengan asal karena tidak tahu apa maksud dia membawaku pulang,

"T-t-tunggu dulu! Ada 2 teorimu yang salah. Aku bukan pemerkosa. Dan satu lagi, kalau aku pemerkosa aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Lagipula kita inikan satu sekolah, aku tidak mungkin berbuat yang tidak-tidak, apalagi dengan gadis kecil sepertimu."

Wajahku memanas, antara marah dan malu sudah bercampur menjadi satu. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kata-katanya.

"Dasar kau mata empat! Beraninya kau memanggilku anak kecil! Kau sama saja dengan semua orang-orang kurangajar di luar sana! Mati saja kau!"

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalanku lagi. Setelah membentak-bentaknya aku pergi masuk kerumahku.

Setelah masuk rumah, kupikir aku akan disambut hangat oleh ibuku dan juga ayahku. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah...

PLAKKKK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak berandal? Kau pergi sampai semalam ini? Pasti kau mabuk-mabukan lagi ya? Dasar kau anak yang tidak menghoramti orang tua! Kau tau ibumu ini sudah susah paya bekerja dan memberikanmu uang jajan dan uang itu kau pakai untuk minum-minum? Sekarang pergi ke kamarmu!," Yap! Benar sekali, dugaanku100% salah, aku datang dengan kepala yang masih sedikt pusing dan ibu memarahiku.

Akupun dengan terpaksa menuju ke kamarku. Kakakku sedang duduk di meja makan dan melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan kasian. Kakak sering membelaku, begitu juga dengan ayah. Tapi, entah kenapa kekuasaan ibuku tidak dapat dikalahkan. Akupun hanya bisa menurut.

Aku sampai di kamarku. Kubuka jendela kamarku untuk melihat langit di luar sana. Kulihat pria bernama Takami itu masih berdiri di depan rumahku, aku ingin berteriak menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi, aku takut kedengaran ibu. Akhirnya aku mengambil kalung yang ada di meja belajarku dan melemparkan kalung itu ke arah Takami.

Takami melihat ke arahku, lalu aku memberikannya isyarat untuk segera pergi. Takami hanya tersenyum, melihat ke arah kalung itu sebentar lalu pergi dari depan rumahku.

Aku melihatnya pergi meninggalkan rumahku, aku terus tersenyum melihatnya. Aku...HEI! apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku menampar pipiku sendiri, menutup jendela dan langsung pergi tidur.

**Takami's POV**

Gadis yang bernama Maria itu mempunyai pikiran yang sangat aneh, mana mungkin aku ingin memperkosa gadis seperti dia. Aku hanya menginginkan gadis baik-baik.

Ah, sudahlah. Yang menjadi pikiranku sekarang adalah kalung yang dilemparkannya kepadaku. Aku membawa pulang kalung itu. Aku seperti pernah melihat kalung itu.

...

'AH! Kaluung ini! Kalung yang sama persis seperti yang dipakai oleh anak domba milik sang kakek!', aku membatin.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku terus berpikir apa hubungan Maria dengan anak domba itu. Tapi, berpikir membuatku lelah. Akupun tertidur pulas, dengan kalung Maria yang masih kupegang.

**In Takami's Dream...**

**Author's POV**

"Dimana aku? Gelap sekali disini.", Takami sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Halo! Apakah ada orang disini?", Takami masih bingung karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 buah cahaya merah yang datang menghampirinya. Takami sangat bingung sekaligus ketakutan. Dia berusaha menjauh tapi cahaya merah itu semakin cepat dan semakin mendekat ke arah Takami. Takamipun berusaha untuk berlari secepatnya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Di depannya muncul sesosok gadis dengan pakaian yang kumal dan juga rambut yang berwarna merah tua, gadis itu mengenakan kalung yang sama seperti yang ia pegang.

"Maria?..."

(***)

Fyuh... segitu dulu ya... Sebenarnya saya besok ada test Matematika lho! *nekat bikin fic*

Review ya! Terimakasih banyak!


	2. She's The Missing Lamb

Hai! Saya kembali lagi! Dengan wajah yang lebih new *halah*

Ini lanjutannya sudah muncul! Pertama terimakasih banyak yang sudah review ya!

Kita mulai saja ya!

**The Missing Lamb**

Chapter 2

**She's The Missing Lamb**

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**In Takami's Dream...**

**Author's POV**

"Dimana aku? Gelap sekali disini.", Takami sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Halo! Apakah ada orang disini?", Takami masih bingung karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 buah cahaya merah yang datang menghampirinya. Takami sangat bingung sekaligus ketakutan. Dia berusaha menjauh tapi cahaya merah itu semakin cepat dan semakin mendekat ke arah Takami. Takamipun berusaha untuk berlari secepatnya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Di depannya muncul sesosok gadis dengan pakaian yang kumal dan juga rambut yang berwarna merah tua, gadis itu mengenakan kalung yang sama seperti yang ia pegang.

"Maria?..."

"Hix...hix...kalian semua kejam...hix...", Maria terisak.

"Maria, kau kenapa?"

"Kalian semua meninggalkanku...kenapa? Hix..."

"Maria?"

"KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT!"

Takami sangat bingung dengan tingkah Maria yang sangat aneh. Bajunya yang kumal juga membuat Takami sangat bingung. Kata-katanya yang bernada sedih dan kesal itu membuat Takami penasaran.

Melihat Maria yang sepertinya sangat menderita itu akhirnya Takami tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung memeluk Maria.

"Tenang Maria...ceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Hix...benarkah?"

Takami hanya tersenyum.

Mariapun memulai ceritanya.

"Ayah...Ibu...kakak...semuanya meninggalkanku.."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu...mereka semua tergeletak tepat di depanku...mereka...mereka...ARRGGGHHH!"

"Ada apa Maria? Kau kenapa?"

"TIDAK! Jauhi aku! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Maria..."

"Ayah...Ibu...kakak...TIDDAAKKK!"

(***)

**Takami's POV**

Mimpi yang aneh menimpaku. Maria sangatlah aneh dimimpiku.

Kenapa dia itu sebenarnya. ...?

Apa yang terjadi dengan orang tua dan kakaknya...?

Pertanyaan itu terus bergumul di dalam pikiranku.

(***)

**Author's POV**

Takami berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, mimpi buruk tidak akan menghalanginya untuk bersekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, dia melihat Maria sedang menyiram kebun bunga yang kecil di dekat lapangan.

"Maria, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah! Kau kan orang jahat yang kemarin! MENYINGKIRRR!"

"Hei hei, aku bukan orang jahat. Turunkan penyiram tanaman itu. Aku bukan penjahat. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kalungmu yang kemarin kau lemparkan kepadaku."

"Hmm? Oh, kalung itu? Buang saja. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Kalung itu pembawa bencana."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kalung itu yang membuat karirku sebagai penyanyi hancur. Sejak aku memakai kalung itu dan menyimpannya, hidupku jadi kacau. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Jadi, buang saja."

"Hmm...apakah kalung ini juga yang akan membuat kedua orang tuamu mati?"

"..."

"Maria?"

"PERGI! MENJAUH DARIIKU! PERGI SANA! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!"

"Maria?"

"PERGIIIIIIII!"

Maria menjerit dengan keras, menuyuruh Takami pergi. Maria terduduk di tanah dan menangis.

Setelah diusir oleh Maria, Takami pergi ke kelasnya, duduk lalu merenung sendiri. Banyak pertanyaan dan hal-hal aneh di dalam pikirannya.

'Apa benar kalung itu yang menjadi Maria menjadi seperti ini? Aneh sekali...'

(***)

Pulang sekolah

Takami yang makin penasaran dengan keadaan Maria mencoba mendatangi rumahnya. Ketika ia sampai, dilihatnya Maria berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah tas besar dan juga membawa sebuah koper. Takami yang merasa curiga berusaha mendekati Maria.

"Kau mau kemana Maria?"

Takami kaget ketika melihat wajah Maria yang memerah dan aor mata yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau lagi, mau apa?"

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku hanya bermimpi...ehm..."

"Kau bermimpi soal apa?"

"Ehm... tidak...tidak bermimpi apa-apa."

"Huh! Dasar mata empat tidak berguna! Lebih baik sekarang kau temani aku untuk minum!"

Tanpa basa-basi Maria langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Hei Maria tunggu dulu!"

Takami menahan Maria dengan menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa mata empat? Kau mau menghalangiku? Kau mau membuatku bertobat dan meninggalkan minum-minum? Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil!"

"Tunggu Maria! Kita cari cara lain untuk menghilangkan kesedihanmu, aku tahu kau pasti sedang sedih dan kecewa. Ayo, aku ajak kau ke suatu tempat."

"Huh! Baiklah terserah apa katamu! Tapi, kau bantu aku membawakan koperku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Takami tersenyum sambil membawakan koper Maria. Maria dan Takamipun berjalan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

(***)

Di sebuah taman

"Taman? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat membosankan seperti ini? Lebih baik aku pergi minum-minum."

"Aduh, baru sampai kau sudah mengeluh Maria. Ayo kesini, aku tunjukan sesuatu yang sangat bagus."

Takami dan Maria terus berjalan menyusuri taman itu. Sampai akhirnya Maria bosan.

"Hei Takami! Sampai kapan kita harus berjalan seperti ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

..."Takami..."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau sudah membuang kalung itu?"

"Belum. Aku masih menyimpannya di kantungku."

"ARGH! Cepat berikan kalung itu! Sini!"

"Baik! Ini!"

SYUUUNGGG~

Maria melempar jauh-jauh kalung yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Fyuh...sudah selesai. Sekarang mana sesuatu yang sangat bagus itu?"

"Tepat di depanmu Maria..."

"Huh? Sebuah gereja? Kau membawaku ke gereja? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Tidak, aku waras. Ayo masuk."

"Huh! Baiklah!"

Merekapun masuk ke dalam gereja. Di dalam gereja itu terdapat paduan suara yang sedang bernyanyi. Nyanyian paduan suara itu sangat merdu. Maria dan Takami duduk di bangku paling belakang di gereja itu untuk mendengarkan suara merdu dari paduan suara itu. Maria mendengarkan nyanyian itu dengan mata tertutup, tiba-tiba air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Hix...Ibu...ayah...kakak...hix..."

Takami melihat Maria yang di dalam gereja hampir mirip dengan Maria yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Tanpa basa-basi Takami meraih bahu Maria dan memeluknya. Tangis Maria pecah seketika itu juga.

Nyanyian selesai. Maria tertidur di dalam pelukan Takami. Salah satu anggota gereja meminta mereka untuk segera meninggalkan gereja karena gereja akan segera ditutup.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Takami harus menggendong Maria di punggungnya dan membawa koper serta tas Maria yang sangat berat itu.

**Takami's**** POV**

UKH! Aku terpaksa menggendong Maria, tidurnya pulas sekali. Badannya memang cukup berat, ditambah aku juga harus membawa tas-tasnya yang terisi penuh dan yang pasti berat juga.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku senang melakukannya. Tidak ada rasa kesal yang muncul saat menggendongnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, aku tersenyum terus selama perjalanan menuju rumahku. Tunggu dulu...Rumahku?

Ah, baiklah, kakiku melangkah terus menuju ke rumahku seakan-akan aku dikendalikan.

Baiklah, aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Aku masuk kedalamnya. Ibuku menyambut dengan baik, tapi juga dengan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau membawa wanita, Takami?"

Aku mencoba mnejawab.

"D-d-d-dia ini..."

"Ah! Sudahlah! Kau tidak usah mencari alasan Takami! Kau masih kecil sudah berani membawa wanita ke rumah! Jangan-jangan, dia sudah keu apa-apakan! Kau harus.."

"DIAM IBU!"

"Eh?..."

"Dia adalah anak domba yang hilang bu! Aku akan merawatnya sampai ia menemukan gembalanya! Jadi ibu tidak usah ikut campur!"

Aku sangat emosi dengan semua kata-kata ibu yang tidak benar. Aku langsung membentaknya dan naik ke kamarku tentunya dengan Maria di punggungku, kopernya di tangan kananku, dan tasnya di tangan kiriku.

"Eh...Takami? Kenapa dia?"

(***)

-Besok paginya-

**Maria's POV**

"Ukh...dimana aku. Empuk sekali kasur ini. Wah matahari pagi yang menyegarkan.."

Matahari pagi ini memang sangat menyegarkan, ditambah lagi aku berada di kasur yang sangat empuk. Aku memutuskan untuk mencuci mukaku dahulu.

Aku berjalan...

Terus berjalan...

KREK!

"AKH! SAKITTT!"

Ada suara kesakitan muncul dari lantai. Suaranya seperti suara laki-laki. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat ke lantai...

"WOOAHH! Mayat HIDUP!"

Aku tertawa.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah untung kau ku biarkan tidur di kasurku yang empuk itu!"

Aku masih tertawa.

"Kasurmu? Ah! Jadi itu kasurmu? Terimakasih ya sudah membiarkanku tidur di kasurmu."

Aku tertawa lagi.

"Hei, tunggu. Kau Takami kan? Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari? Jangan-jangan kau...memperkosaku ya?"

Pria yang bernama Takami itu menghembuskan nafas lalu berkata, "Sudahlah, kau mandi saja sana! Setelah itu mau jalan-jalan atau menonton terserahlah!"

"Kau mentraktirku?"

"Ya..."

"Wohoooo!"

Aku langsung semangat mandi dan pergi bersama Takami. Lalu aku menonton film kartun bersamanya di bioskop. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Di tengah jalan dia bertanya.

"Maria, kenapa kau sepertinya takut sekali dengan kalung itu?"

"Sudahlah Takami, jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Ayo ke taman."

(***)

**Author's POV**

Maria meminta Takami untuk pergi ke taman bersamanya. Sesampainya mereka di taman mereka menemukan seekor domba yang sangat lucu, bulu-bulunya yang putih seputih salju dan halus memikat mereka berdua untuk melihatnya.

"Lihat Takami! Lucu sekali domba ini!"

"Haha! Benar. Tapi, kenapa dia memakai kalung yang sama dengan milikmu ya? Ups..oh tidak."

Aura Maria yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi suram. Tanpa basa-basi Maria mengambil paksa kalung yang dipakai domba itu dan membuangnya lalu diinjak-injak sampai hancur olehnya. Takami berusaha menenangkan Maria yang sudah melampaui ambang batas kesabarnnya.

"Maria, tenangkan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Heeeeh...baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Aku bermimpi buruk. Ada seorang laki-laki yang sudah cukup tua masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahku ketika ibu, kakak dan ayahku dan juga aku sedang makan malam. Lalu laki-laki itu menghunuskan pisau ke arah ibu, ayah dan juga kakakku. Mereka bertiga dibunuh hingga tewas, tapi anehnya aku dibiarkan hidup. Laki-laki itu memberikanku sebuah kalung sebelum ia hendak pergi. Ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku, kalung yang diberikan oleh laki-laki tua itu sudah ada di sampingku, dan aku memegangnya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kalung itu yang membuat hidupku menderita, sebelum aku memiliki kalung itu karirku dalam menyanyi sangat sukses. Ibuku tidak mudah marah seperti sekarang. Pokoknya hidupku sangat bahagia. Tapi, setelah aku memiliki kalung itu hidupku jadi berantakan. Aku mau menghindari pertemuan dengan kalung seperti itu lagi."

"Waow. Cerita yang cukup rumit. Tapi, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke rumahku."

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah cukup lelah setelah marah-marah pada kalung itu."

Pada saat Takami dan Maria mau pergi tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang tua memanggil nama Marry.

"Marry! Marry! Ah, disini kau rupanya. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

"AH, bapak! Ternyata domba bapak nyasar lagi ya. Tapi, syukurlah sudah ketemu. Maria, dia ini bapak yang kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu."

"...Pembunuh... pembunuh...PERGI KAU DASAR PEMBUNUH!"

(***)

Bersambung...

Fyuh...

Selesai juga. Saya baru ngelanjutin soalnya lagi banyak ulangan. Jadi nyentuh komputer itu jarang sekali. Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca cerita yang gaje ini.

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan.

Terimakasih...


	3. Bloody Old Man

Wah….saya kembaliiii….

Ehem.. langsung saja deh…

Review sudah saya balas kan? Hehe

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak aneh.

Oke…mulai…

**The Missing Lamb**

Chapter 3

**Bloody Old Man**

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

"…..Pembunuh..pembunuh..pergi kau dasar pembunuh!"

Maria berteriak dengan ketakutan, dia mengatakan bahwa pria tua yang kehilangan domba itu adalah seorang pembunuh. Takami sangat bingung, "Maria, dia ini hanyalah seorang lelaki tua yang kehilangan dombanya, kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggilnya pembunuh?"

"Bukan. Dia adalah orang yang membunuh ayah, ibu, dan kakakku!"

"Ehm…maafkan dia pak, aku akan membawanya pulang."

"Takami! Kau harus percaya padaku!"

"Sudahlah Maria, kita harus pulang. Kita main game saja di rumah."

(***)

"Kikikik! Dasar anak lugu!"

(***)

-Di Rumah Takami-

"Woohoo! Aku menang lagi! YEAH!"

Takami sangat senang bisa melihat Maria yang kembali ceria. 'Syukurlah dia bisa ceria lagi.'

"Takami, kau kenapa? Takami!"

"Eh, iya. Ayo kita main lagi."

"Baiklah, kita main lagi."

"Hei Maria.."

"Ya?..Hffft..."

Tanpa basa-basi Takami memeluk Maria dengan cukup erat.

"Hfft..."

"Tenang saja Maria, aku akan selalu melindungimu, jangan takut lagi melihat orang itu ataupun kalung itu."

"Hfft...Taakhamf...akf...nafasf..."

"Oh, maaf."

"Fyuh, terimakasih Takami, hehe. Ayo main lagi."

(***)

-Malam hari ketika Maria tertidur-

"Ukh! Ayah...ibu..kakak...", Maria mengigau dengan nada ketakutan.

"Maria! Maria! Bangun!", Takami membangunkan Maria.

Setelah Maria terbangun dia malah komat-kamit, "Ayah, ibu, kakak...ayah, ibu, kakak..."

"Ada apa Maria?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Maria langsung berlari dengan baju tidur dan tanpa alas kaki menuju ke rumahnya. Takami terus mengejar Maria sampai ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Maria langsung menuju ke ruang makan yang ada di rumahnya. Takami langsung teringat cerita Maria kepadanya. Dan ternyata benar, ayah, ibu dan kakak Maria sudah tergeletak dan bersimbah darah.

Saat Takami masuk, Takami melihat Maria mematung. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Maria.

"TIDAAAKKKK!", Maria berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Takami berniat menghajar sang pembunuh. Tapi, sayangnya Takami ikut mematung karena melihat bahwa pembunuh itu adalah lelaki tua pemilik domba. Lelaki tua itu tertawa dengan penuh nista, lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju Maria dan dnegan cepat memotong lengan kiri Maria yang masih menangis. Lelaki tua itu menggunakan pisau untuk memotong lengan kiri Maria.

(***)

**Maria's POV**

Tak kusangka, kakek jahanam itu memotong lengan kiriku. Aku berteriak kesakitan lalu kepalaku pusing, kulihat sekilas Takami menghajar kakek itu.

Lalu aku pingsan...

Setelah aku sadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Lengan kiriku kini sudah hilang. Kupegang perban yang membalut bekas lengan kiriku yag terputus.

CEKKLEK!

Suara pintu terbuka. Kulirikan mataku ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Ternyata Takami datang menjengukku, dan dia juga membawakankku bunga.

"Selamat Pagi Maria."

"Pagi."

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"..."

"..."

"Hei Takami."

"Ya?"

"Dengan hilangnya lenganku, apakah kau masih mau menjadi...err...sahabatku?"

"Maaf...aku tidak bisa."

"Hah?..."

"Hahahha! Tentu saja aku masih mau menjadi sahabatmu bodoh! Kau tidak perlu bertanya begitu!"

"Haha..."

Untung dia hanya bercanda, aku takut sekali. Aku sudah kehilangan ayah, ibu dan kakakku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Takami.

"Hei Maria! Kenapa diam saja?"

"Hah? Ah, tidak. Aku hanya..."

Aku menangis. Takami terdiam sebentar lalu dia memelukku.

"Sudahlah Maria, jangan menangis lagi. Setelah kau sembuh total, nanti kuajak minum-minum."

"Bir?"

"Bukan, Susu."

"Ah! Kau ini!"

"Hahahhah!"

"Hahahahah!"

Aku sangat senang bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Takami. Kalau tidak ada dia mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak ada.

(***)

**Takami's POV**

Maria kini kehilangan satu lengannya. Tapi, aku senang kalau dia bisa tertawa. Setelah puas tertawa bersama Maria aku pergi bertanya kepada dokter yang menangani Maria, kapan dia boleh pulang. Aku sampai di ruangan dokter yang merawat Maria.

Dokter itu bernama Bryan.

"Permisi dok. Kapan ya pasien yang bernama Maria bisa kembali pulang?"

Bukannya menjawab dokter Bryan malah balik bertanya.

"Ah! Kau saudaranya ya?"

"Bukan, aku temannya."

"Hmm. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting kau dekat dengan Maria."

"Memangnya kenapa dok?"

"Fuuh...kau pasti juga sudah tahu kalau ayah, ibu dan kakak Maria sudah tewas terbunuh. Ditambah satu lengannya hilang. Menurut pemeriksaan yang kulakukan, dia mengalami syok yang sangat berat. Dan...Kini jantungnya lemah. Usahakan jangan sampai Maria bertemu dengan hal yang membuatnya takut. Kau juga jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit soal kematian keluarganya. Buatlah dia selalu merasa bahagia."

"Jantungnya lemah ya...Baiklah Dok, aku akan berusaha."

"Baik! Aku percaya padamu."

(***)

Ini buruk sekali. Jantung Maria kini lemah, ditambah satu lengannya yang hilang .

Fuuh...

Jadi, sekarang akulah orang tua Maria.

(***)

**Author's POV**

Setelah Maria diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, Tkami langsung mengajak Maria jalan-jalan.

"Maria, ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pasti aku akan dihina-hina karena lenganku."

"Sudahlah, aku akan terus melindungi dan membelamu."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Yakin sajalah! Ayo!"

"Fuuh...baiklah."

-Di Perjalanan-

"Hei Takami, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Hmm...kau mau nonton?"

"Tentu saja...UKH!"

HYUNGGGG...

"Maria! Maria! Ma-ria!"

BRUKKK...

Bersambung...

Haduh...sedikit sekali ya?

Saya lagi tidak ada ide sih. Maaf sekali ya! Episode selanjutnya *halah* saya akan bikin lebih banyak.

Oh iya, doakan saya ya biar gak kena penyakit apa-apa di pemeriksaan.

Terimakasih banyak!

Review? ^^b


	4. She's Need a Guardian

Hola!

Saya kembali…

Maaf ya kalau apdetnya lama. Komputer saya rusak nih… +.+"

Yang udah review makasih ya…. Hiks..hiks…

Oke deh..kita mulai!

**The Missing Lamb**

Chapter 4

**She's Need a Guardian**

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

-Di Perjalanan-

"Hei Takami, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Hmm...kau mau nonton?"

"Tentu saja...UKH!"

HYUNGGGG...

"Maria! Maria! Ma-ria!"

BRUKKK...

Maria jatuh di tengah jalan.

"UKH... pusing sekali...dimana aku?"

Takami yang duduk disamping Maria menjawab pertanyaanya, "Kau sedang di rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan di tengah jalan. Kau sudah merasa baikan Maria?"

"UKH...sepertinya masih belum. Aku sebenarnya kenapa ya? Bisa sampai pingsan begini...?"

DEG!

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Maria, Takami langsung kaget. Ia tidak tega memberitahukan kondisi Maria yang sebenarnya. Takami hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Eh? Takami? Kau kenapa? Pakai menunduk-nundukkan kepala segala. Seperti sedang sedih saja."

Tak lama setelah Maria berkata seperti itu air mata Takami menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Takami mulai membayangkan hal buruk yang terjadi pada Maria. Takami sangat takut.

"Eh? Takami, kau kenapa lagi? Kau menangis ya? Hahaha! Lucu sekali..."

HMPH!

Belum selesai Maria berbicara, Takami langsung meraih pundak Maria dan menciumnya. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Setelah ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu berakhir Maria langsung bertanya kepada Takami yang semakin menjadi aneh, "Hei Takami kau kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba begini...aku jadi khawatir nih.."

Takami tidak menjawab dan hanya tertunduk sambil menyeka air matanya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Maria menjadi pusing, dan karena pusingnya cukup berat jadi berpengaruh kepada pencernaannya. Maria menjadi mual dan ingin muntah. Melihat keadaan Maria yang seperti itu, Takami langsung dengan sigap mengambil baskom tempat muntah yang berada di dekatnya.

(***)

"Ukh! Kepalaku pusing lagi..."

"Hei Maria? Kau sudah bangun ya?" Takami menyapa Maria lagi, dan kini dengan senyum yang agak dibuat-buat.

"Ah iya. Aneh ya. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat. Kau mau menemaniku Takami?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oke! Hari ini kita pulang ke rumahmu. Aku jadi tidak sabar makan masakan ibumu yang super lezat itu."

Takami jadi ingin menangis lagi. Tapi, tangisan itu harus dia tahan. Tidak mungkin dia terus bersedih di depan Maria. Takami justru harus memberikan semangat yang lebih kepada Maria. Dengan senyuman yang lembut Takami mengajak Maria untuk pulang, "Ayo Maria. Kita pulang. Nanti kita main lagi ya."

"Oke! Tapi aku istirahat dulu ya!"

(***)

-Malam Hari-

"Aduh...aku kebelet...Ups! Takami sedang tidur. Aku harus tenang, jangan sampai aku membangunkan Takami.."

Saat Maria kembali ke kamar, dia melihat ada sedikit tumpukan kertas di atas meja belajar Takami. Karena penasaran diapun melihat dan membacanya.

Setelah membacanya Maria menjadi sangat syok, "A...aku tidak percaya...jadi..aku...aku...sakit jantung?"

BRUK!

-Pagi Hari-

"Hooooammmm! Fuah! Tidurku nyenyak sekali. Maria...ayo bangun...Hei Maria..."

Karena masih mengantuk Takami baru menyadari kalau Maria ternyata tergeletak tidak berdaya di dekat meja belajarnya. Takami juga melihat secarik kertas yang digenggam oleh Maria. Rupanya Takami ceroboh. Ia meninggalkan kertas-kertas yang berisi hasil pemeriksaan Maria di atas meja belajarnya.

"Oh Tidak! Aku ceroboh sekali. Maria...Maria...kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ukh...Takami...Hei Takami! Ternyata selama ini kau menyimpannya dariku ya? Jadi waktu itu kau menangis karena ini? Jadi kau terus-terusan murung karena ini? Aku kecewa padamu Takami...kenapa kau harus menyimpannya segala? Hiks..."

Takami memeluk Maria sambil berkata, "Aku menyembunyikannya karena aku takut membuatmu sedih dan takut Maria...Maafkan aku kalau selama ini menyembunyikannya. Tapi Maria, kau harus tetap semangat. Kau pasti bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa."

"Apa? Mudah bagimu untuk berbicara saja! Aku yang harus menanggung semua penderitaan!"

Takami semakin memeluk Maria dengan erat, "Tidak...kau pasti bisa. Aku akan terus menemanimu. Baiklah, daripada bersedih terus bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Atau terserah kau mau melakukan apa."

Maria tidak menjawab ajakan Takami. Dia hanya terdiam dan terdiam. Maria malah semakin menangis. Melihat Maria seperti itu Takami memegang pipi Maria sambil tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Maria sambil berkata, "Kau pasti bisa...aku percaya..."

Mendengar perkataan Takami, Maria berhenti menangis. Ia mencoba untuk memulihkan kembali perasaannya agar bisa melakukan aktivitas lagi.

(***)

"Hei Takami. Kau mau sekolah ya? Apa aku boleh sekolah lagi?"

"Hmm, sebaiknya jangan dulu Maria. Kau istirahat saja."

"Tapi aku bosan terus-terusan di rumah. Aku juga mau ke sekolah. Siapa tahu aku bisa kembali ceria."

"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Ayo cepat mandi nanti kau terlambat."

"Siap!"

Maria berangsur-angsur menjadi ceria kembali. Dengan pergi ke sekolah hati Maria menjadi senang.

"Ah~!senangnya bisa kembali ke sekolah~!"

Takami tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Maria, "Hahahah! Baguslah kalau kau kembali ceria. Aku juga jadi ikut senang."

"Eh...? Kenapa Takami? Kau sepertinya dekat-dekat sekali. Kau tidak takut digosipin?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Biar saja semua tahu kalau sebenarnya kita ini sangat dekat."

"Ha ha, kau bisa saja Takami. Kau mau menghiburku ya? Kau baik sekali.."

Takami tertawa, "Hahaha! Tidak juga. Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu. Itu saja."

HENING...

Setelah hening untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua tertawa kencang sekali, sampai-sampai orang di sekitarnya bingung melihat mereka berdua.

-Saat di kelas-

"Hei hei! Lihat! Ada wanita tangan satu!" Seorang murid laki-laki di kelas Maria mengejek dan mentertawakan Maria, sedangkan murid perempuan di kelas itu menjauhi Maria. Mariapun otomatis menjadi sangat sedih. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Beginilah nasipnya. Usai sekolah Maria langsung mendatangi kelas Takami. Tapi, lagi-lagi di kelas Takami Mariapun diejek dan ditertawakan karena lengannya hilang satu. Maria menjadi semakin sedih dan ingin menangis. Tapi, sebelum Maria meneteskan air matanya, Takami langsung menggandeng Maria dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju ke rumah Takami, Maria mulai berbicara dan menceritakan semua kejadian di sekolah tadi, "Hei Takami. Tadi di kelasku aku terus-terusan diejek seperti di kelasmu tadi. Kira-kira bagaimana caranya ya agar aku bisa belajar dengan tenang tanpa harus mendengar ejekan dan tertawaan mereka?"

"Hmm...lebih baik kau cuek saja. Kalau perlu ejek mereka balik."

Maria terdiam sebentar, "...Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa tenang kalau begini terus, apalagi aktivitasku banyak yang terhambat karena tanganku ini. Bagaimana kalau aku dibuatkan tangan palsu?"

Takami memejamkan matanya untuk berfikir, "Hmm...apa tidak mahal barang yang seperti itu."

"Ayolah Takami...kita menabung bersama bagaimana?"

"Haha! Kau ini, kalau sudah mau sesuatu alasannya banyak."

Maria tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa di dalam hatinya ada suatu kesenangan yang luar biasa. Padahal di sekolah tadi dia diejek habis-habisan. Karena senang Maria melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke lengan Takami. Wajah Takami sedikit memerah dan ia tersenyum.

-Esok paginya-

TENG TENG TENG!

"Oi oi! Bangun bangun! Sudah siang ini!" Takami memukulkan sendok dengan panci ke dekat telinga Maria yang sedang tertidur pulas, "UKH! Ini kan hari Minggu Takami. Nanti saja ah bangunnya….zzzz…"

"Yah...terserah kau saja Maria. Padahal hari ini niatnya aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah sakit untuk memasangkan lengan palsu untukmu."

ZUUUT!

Dengan sigap Maria langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan Takami sambil memberikan hormat, "Siap Komandan! Aku sudah bangun! Dan pastinya siap untuk pemasangan lengan kiriku...hehe."

"Yap! Bagus, tapi kau harus mandi dan menyikat gigimu. Jujur saja mulutmu seperti bau naga."

Wajah Maria memerah karena malu dan langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Hei Maria! Apa kau sudah siap?" Takami memanggil Maria yang dari tadi tidak turun-turun.

"Yaa! Aku sudah siap!"

Pada saat Maria menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, Takami memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya juga memerah, "Ca..cantik sekali..."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Takami?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Ayo berangkat! Ibu! Aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

-Di perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit-

"Hei Takami. Apa yang kaubilang waktu di sekolah itu benar?"

Takami berpikir sebentar, "Yang mana ya?"

Wajah Maria memerah, "Kau bilang kau menyukaiku…apakah itu benar?"

Wajah Takami juga memerah, "Umm…itu….ya…itu benar."

Keduanya tersipu-sipu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka langsung bertemu dengan dokter yang akan menangani pemasangan lengan Maria. Mariapun akhirnya menjalani pemasangan lengan yang berlangsung selama lima setengah jam.

Selesai pemasangan lengan, Takami diijinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Maria berada.

Lengan yang dipasangkan kepada Maria memang agak seram bentuknya, bukan seperti lengan manusia asli. Tetapi, dengan memakai baju berlengan panjang maupun jaket, lengan palsu Maria itu tidak akan terlihat.

"Hai Takami! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Takami sulit untuk menjawab dengan jujur, "Hmm….memang agak sedikit seram..tapi tidak apa-apa. Selama kau nyaman dengan lenganmu ini aku senang."

"Haha. Terimakasih Takami…."

"Ayo Maria. Kita pulang."

"Ayo!"

(***)

"UKH! Sakit sekali. Aduh!" Maria mengerang kesakitan di atas tempat tidur. Lantas dengan cepat Takami menghampiri Maria dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa Maria?"

"Dada sebelah kiriku sakit sekali…napasku juga agak sesak."

Takami menelan ludah. Jangan-jangan penyakit Maria kambuh. Atau malah lebih parah. Takami mengusap kepala Maria dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Maria. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

"T-tidak usah Takami. Hari ini kan harusnya masuk sekolah. Kau pergi duluan saja. Sana-sana."

Maria berusaha menyuruh Takami berangkat sekolah duluan. Tapi Takami tentu saja tidak mau meninggalkan Maria. Apalagi tiba-tiba Maria jatuh pingsan.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Takami sekarang. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian kenaikan kelas, sedangkan kondisi Maria saat ini sangat buruk. Maria juga pasti tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karena teman-teman sekelasnya sering memaki dia. Takami menjadi semakin pusing. Mengurus dirinya sendiri saja dia belum bisa, apalagi mengurus Maria dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Takami menutup matanya sejenak dan berfikir…

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan….?"

Di tengah-tengah berfikir, dokter mendatangi Takami, "Apakah anda saudaranya?"

"Ah. Saya temannya."

Takami mulai curiga dengan raut wajah sang dokter yang agak murung saat hendak berbicara dengannya.

"Saat ini kondisi Maria sangat buruk. Dia harus dirawat disini untuk beberapa waktu. Dan waktunya bukan waktu yang singkat, dia harus dirawat selama 3 bulan. Dan itu kalau kondisinya membaik. Selain jantungnya yang lemah, paru-parunya juga mulai mengalami penyumbatan."

"…..jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolahnya dok?" Takami semakin khawatir.

"Untuk hal itu…untuk sementara dia harus absent untuk bersekolah."

"….B-baiklah dok…."

Dokterpun meninggalkan Takami yang semakin pusing. Dia melihat Maria sedang terlelap di ruang perawatan. Takami tidak berani mengganggu Maria. Ujian akan datang seminggu lagi. Pikiran Takami mulai melayang menuju ke hal yang negative.

'Bagaimana kalau Maria dibiarkan tinggal kelas.'

Pikiran itu yang terus menghantui Takami. Memang itulah jalan yang harus ditempuh di saat kondisi buruk seperti ini. Waktu yang singkat ini tidak akan memenuhi pembelajaran Maria. Apalagi dia sedang sakit parah.

Selama seminggu Takami memang harus meninggalkan Maria untuk belajar. Di rumah sakit Maria ditemani oleh suster yang sangat ramah.

Terkadang saat belajar Takami teringat akan Maria. Tapi justru demi Maria dia belajar mati-matian agar tidak membuat Maria kecewa.

Di hari kelimanya dia belajar, dia mendapatkan telefon bahwa keadaan Maria mulai membaik. Takami menjadi semakin semangat untuk belajar.

(***)

Saat ujian itupun tiba. Takami dengan tekun mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada. Semangatnya semakin membara di hari terkahir ujian karena akhirnya dia bisa mengunjungi Maria.

Pulang ujian, tentu saja pulang ujian hari yang terakhir, Takami langsung lari menuju ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak meperdulikan orang-orang yang dia tabrak saat berlari.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dia langsung menuju ke kamar Maria dirawat.

"Maria! Aku dat-…..eh?"

Takami bingung karena dia mendapati kamar yang kosong. Dia memeriksa nomor yang tergantung di depan pintu, dan nomornya adalah benar. Ketakutan mulai merasuki diri Takami. Cepat-cepat dia mendatangi dokter yang merawat Maria.

"Dok! Pasien anda yang bernama Maria tidak ada di dalam kamar!"

Lalu dengan senyuman hangat dokter itu berkata, "Tentu saja dia tidak berada di kamar. Dia sedang berada di taman rumah sakit ini bersama suster yang merawatnya. Silahkan dilihat."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih dok!"

Ketakutan Takami mulai menghilang ketika ia berlari menuju ke taman di rumah sakit tersebut. Dia melihat Maria sedang bermain lempar tangkap bola bersama suster yang merawatnya. Takami sangat senang, karena Maria sudah mulai terbiasa dengan lengannya, dan Maria juga terlihat sangat ceria.

Takami tidak mau mengganggu permainan Maria dan suster yang merawatnya. Maka Takami hanya berdiri di kejauhan dan tersenyum bahagia.

Maria menyadari kedatangan Takami. Mariapun langsung berlari menuju ke arah Takami. Tapi, tiba-tiba Maria terjatuh. Takamipun langsung berlari ke arahnya. Suster yang merawatnya dengan cepat membantu Maria untuk duduk di kursi rodanya.

"….Kau tidak apa-apa Maria?" Tanya Takami.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa!...um…Suster, bolehkah tiggalkan kami berdua saja?hihi!"

"Oh, tentu saja Maria." Suster yang sangat ramah itupun meninggalkan Maria dan Takami berdua.

"Hei Takami. Bagaimana ujiannya? Sukses?"

"Oh, tentu saja…semoga…"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu dengan semoga?"

"….Hmm…semoga gurunya tidak mati bahagia melihat nilaiku yang sangat bagus."

"Ahahha! Kau bisa saja Takami!"

…..

"O iya Takami. Minggu depan pengumuman kenaikan kelas kan?"

"….I-iya…"

"Haaaah….aku pasti tidak akan naik kelas kan? Haha! Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berjuang tahun depan. Benar kan Takami?"

Takami memasang raut muka yang sedih. Tetapi, raut wajah sedih itu bisa hilang dengan semangat Maria yang membara, "Tentu saja Maria! Kau pasti bisa berjuang tahun depan. Aku akan membantumu!"

"Waaaa! Terimakasih Takami!"

**Takami's POV**

"Ya, kau pasti bisa Maria. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!"

Kata-kata itu terus mendengung di telingaku seperti seekor lebah. Tahun ini Maria lebih bersemangat daripada tahun lalu. Walaupun dia tidak diijinkan untuk melakukan kegiatan olahraga yang keras, tapi nilai-nilainya sangat baik. Teman-teman yang dulu menjauhinya kini justru berteman baik dengan Maria. Mereka yang dulu mengejek lengannya kini justru sering terkagum-kagum dengan lengan Maria yang seperti lengan-lengan tokoh pahlawan yang ada di sebuah film.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Maria dan teman-temannya.

Berjuanglah Maria….

Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu….

**o-o-Selesai-o-o**

Fuuh….selesai!

Bagaimana? Apakah ceritanya agak gantung?

Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama!

Internet dan computer saya rusak! *digampar* *banyak alasan*

Terimakasih ya sudah mau membaca.

Jangan lupa review…

Terimakasih banyak!

^^b


End file.
